


The Price of Coffee

by kisahawklin



Series: Getting old in the Pegasus galaxy [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Curtain Fic, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes to ambush Rodney in the mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



John likes to ambush Rodney in the mornings. Sometimes he thinks his sense of smell is totally gone, because morning make-outs are his favorite thing. He's brushed his own teeth, of course (assuming it's one of the days he woke up first; it used to be like that all the time, but these days he can sleep in sometimes, especially when it's cold or rainy or his back is twinging). He brings coffee for Rodney, too, and maybe it's just that coffee-flavored Rodney is one of his favorite tastes. He likes the mornings because if he starts his day off with make-outs, he forgets that he's retired and never has anything to do anymore.

He sets the coffee down on his nightstand and slips in under the covers, grinning at how Rodney immediately rolls over to latch onto him, an arm and a leg over him like an octopus, pulling him in closer. Rodney starts nuzzling his neck automatically, even though John knows he's still mostly asleep. He grabs the coffee cup while he's still in range to reach it, and brings it with him as Rodney curls around him possessively. He passes the mug near Rodney's face, and Rodney sniffs twice and opens his eyes.

"Coffee?" he asks, and John moves the mug back and forth just to watch Rodney's whole head follow it, like a cat.

"Yep," John says, pulling the mug away a little as Rodney reaches for it. "Not free, though."

Rodney doesn't even pout, just gets this smirky little smile that says he knows exactly what price John is going to ask, and it's one he's willing to pay. "How much?"

"Three kisses," John says, and Rodney's smile broadens into something soft and warm and happy, and he plants a loud kiss on John's cheek.

"One," Rodney says, and John hands him the coffee.

"Downpayment," he says. "I'll collect the rest after."

Rodney sits up enough to drink the coffee; not quite gulping it down, but drinking it much more quickly than usual. Coffee has become surprisingly precious here. It's a huge market in town, and John knows that there are people cultivating coffee in Pegasus, but none of them come close to coffee from Earth yet. They get their stash from Jeannie and Dave; he doesn't think either one knows the other is sending coffee too, or they'd both cut him off. Jeannie knows Rodney and sends enough to support his habit, every two weeks on the dot (on John and Rodney's dime, of course - their joint bank account, complete with all their overtime/hazard/retirement pay is still on Earth, and they've given Jeannie access to make things easier) and Dave sends three crates full at a time, three or four times a year. That's their currency, in this galaxy. They've built up a decent reputation in Pegasus based on that coffee and Rodney's fix-it capabilities.

Rodney's just about finished his cup, tipping it up to get the very last drops. "That's pretty good coffee," he says, dropping the cup on his nightstand before snuggling back under the covers and pulling John close. "I think you may be underpricing it."

"Mmm," John says, tipping his head up for his next kiss. "I'll remember that for next time."

Rodney leans down and kisses him on the lips, a firm, chaste kiss, and traces the curl of John's ear. "Two."

John frowns. "If that's your idea of a kiss, I better get a pretty hefty tip."

Rodney laughs, resting his hand against the side of John's neck. "I'll show you a hefty tip," he says, and even though John knows what's coming next after all these years, he's still breathless with anticipation, waiting for Rodney's lips to touch his, for his possessive streak to go into overdrive as he opens John's mouth and rolls on top of him to press him into the mattress.

Rodney doesn't do that, though, he just starts kissing John, little tiny kisses, quick one on the lips and then his nose, his cheeks, up one cheekbone and all over his forehead. He puts his hands on either side of John's head to hold him steady as he kisses his eyelids, and then he turns John's head first to one side, then the other, and kisses each ear, with a little curl of tongue around the shell.

"Rodney," John whines, feeling about twelve years old. Rodney smiles at him, a broad grin that lights his whole face, and leans in, finally, to kiss John for real, his tongue inviting itself into John's mouth, and his hands busy tracing John's neck and shoulders, gently pressing him into a position that'll allow Rodney not to rest on his bad hip. John goes, lets Rodney move him around because as long as he's with Rodney, the rest of it doesn't matter. As Rodney kisses him again, pulling him firmly down the bed, giving him room to push against the headboard if he needs the leverage, he thinks, yeah, definitely, the rest of it doesn't matter.


End file.
